


Donnybrook - The Escape

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1545]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Kort was younger, he was in the British Army. This is the story of his capture and rescue, turning him into a US citizen courtesy of Tony and Gibbs.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs/Shannon Gibbs, Shannon Gibbs/Diane Sterling
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1545]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 41
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Donnybrook - The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/24/2003 for the word [donnybrook](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/24/donnybrook).
> 
> donnybrook[ don-ee-broo k ]  
> noun (often initial capital letter)  
> an inordinately wild fight or contentious dispute; brawl; free-for-all.
> 
> This is for Prompt 2 of the January 2020 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/249628.html).

Trent couldn’t believe that at the height of his life, he’d lost big. He was in the prime of his life, in amazing physical condition due to his training to remain in the British Army. He should have been one of their best operatives.

Heck, he was one of their best operatives, but they’d left him in this wasteland like he didn’t matter. He knew there would be no rescue from them. If he wanted out of this, he’d have to find his own way out. 

First, he needed to get out of these chains. The army hadn’t prepared him for capture like this. Of course, they probably thought he’d died in the face off against the troops of Iraq trying to take over Kuwait. 

Instead, he’d been captured and tortured. They wanted information that he didn’t have. He was a grunt. He didn’t know anything, but if he ever got out of here he’d change all that. 

At first, he’d been the only prisoner, but soon he found himself with a cellmate. He had no idea if this was a trick by his captors or if this was a possible ally. Trent said nothing to this new captive. Even if he was an ally, he was sure their captors could hear everything that was said in these cells.

At first, the other guy took his cue and remained silent as well, but apparently he could no longer remain silent and he started talking. Kort listened to everything the guy said, but it didn’t really tell him anything beyond that the guy was an American citizen and had seen way too many movies. The more Kort heard, the more he was relatively sure that the guy was a prisoner as well, not that that did anything to resolve the fact that they were for sure being watched by their captors.

Eventually the guy got tired of talking to himself and his comments towards Trent grew more and more pointed. Trent found himself responding back in kind with biting sarcasm. His response triggered a wry smile on the other male’s face and they developed a friendship of sorts based on sarcasm and wit.

The other man was apparently one Anthony DiNozzo and he was here because of his father’s bad business dealings. Tony as he preferred to be called wasn’t worried though, he knew someone would eventually come for him. After all, he was an American citizen and they didn’t leave their people in captivity if they could help it. Though, it didn’t sound like his father would be one of the ones coming for him.

Kort had to admit that hearing this filled him with hope. If rescue was coming for Tony the chances that they would just leave him here were slim. Maybe this would give him a chance to start over. Maybe he could become a US citizen and turn this loss into a win. After all, he had literally nothing to lose since Britain had already abandoned him.

As the days passed, Tony got more and more down. He’d expected rescue to have come already. Where were they? 

Trent tried to cheer him up, but he didn’t know what to say. He’d never really been good at comforting. He was much better at taking action to stop something from happening or make it happen. Maybe it was time for them to try to escape on their own instead of waiting for someone else to do it. 

Both Tony and Trent sat up when they heard a shot go off. That wasn’t a normal sound around here. Maybe rescue was here. 

Soon there were more shots being fired and Kort stood all the way up, ready to join the Donnybrook when it reached them. Tony joined him. They would fight together and escape together or die together. 

“Oh Thank God,” Tony gasped as he spotted an older Marine gentleman turn the corner. “I thought you weren’t coming from me this time.”

The jarhead shook his head. “It just took me longer to figure out where Senior had stashed you this time.”

“Who’s this?”

“Gibbs,” the guy barked out. “Who are you?”

“Trent Kort, formerly British Army.”

“He’s a good guy, Gibbs,” Tony agreed. 

Gibbs jerked his head. “Let’s get out of here before they realize the attack up front was just a distraction.”

The two of them followed Gibbs out of the prison and onto a helicopter that would take them to an American friendly airport. It was obvious to Trent that there was more going on between Tony and this Gibbs person than met the eye. As soon as they were safe, Gibbs had been all over Tony looking for injuries. 

“They hurt you worse than normal, didn’t they?”

Tony shrugged. “Trent got it way worse than I did.”

“I don’t care about him, I care about you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Gibbs.”

“I really wish you didn’t have to return to your father.”

“Maybe, he doesn’t,” Trent interrupted.

Both Gibbs and Tony turned to face Trent. “I’m listening.” Gibbs gave Kort a look, indicating that this better be good.

“Well I need a new identity and to become a US citizen. We could set Tony up with an identity that goes with mine. His father would never look for him with me.”

Gibbs frowned as he considered that idea. “That could work. What do you think, Tony?”

“I don’t know. What would happen to everyone else under my father’s thumb?”

“We’ll figure out something.”

“Ok. Let’s try it. You’ll sneak in and get my important possessions? You know where they are.”

Gibbs grunted.

“What about you, Gibbs? Will you join us?”

Gibbs shook his head. “I can’t.”

“The Marines are his calling, but it’s ok. We still love him. You know you’ll always have a place with us.”

“I know, but I have to do this. If I don’t who will rescue you, when you get yourself in trouble.”

Tony grinned and scratched his head sheepishly, “Maybe Trent will start rescuing me and I won’t need your help anymore.”

“I can only hope,” Gibbs muttered. To Kort, he warned, “Keep your eye on this one. He’s a troublemaker.”

“Hey!” Tony protested, “Most of the situations I find myself in are my father’s fault.”

“That man can not die soon enough,” Gibbs grumbled.

“Hush. You can’t let him hear you even thinking such things.” 

“I’ll be careful. Fortunately, we don’t actually answer to him despite his belief that we do.”

“You have a plan, don’t you?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Now, that you’ll be safe from him… Yeah, I think I do,” Gibbs toothsome grin had a wicked tint to it.

“Be careful, Gibbs. I don’t want you hurting yourself for me.”

“Don’t worry, Tony. It’s all under control. Remember, I have a wife. He doesn’t know about us.”

“Yeah,” Tony cringed. “Apologize to her for me, please.”

“No need. She understands.”

“I know, but I still feel bad for tainting your marriage vows.”

“They’re not tainted. It was a mutual decision by all parties involved. Shannon wants this too, remember?”

“Right,” Tony looked unsure about that. 

Kort just watched the exchange and made a note to ask Tony about it later. Was Gibbs abusing him too, just not as bad as his father? Trent would have to find out. He’d somehow gotten attached to this American despite knowing him for such a short time. 

“Any preference for where you live?”

“Can we live in California?” Tony’s voice raised with his excitement.

Gibbs shook his head. “Your father knows you like the sun. He’d look there.”

“What about Virginia?”

“Ew. Why do you want to live there?”

“Is it not the headquarters of your CIA? I feel I would be the most use to your country as an operative.”

“You want to join the CIA?” Tony blinked in surprise.

“As I said I feel that I would best be able to serve your country that way as thanks for saving me.”

“Oh my country didn’t save you. That was all Gibbs,” Tony assured.

“Nevertheless, it would feel wrong to become a US citizen and twiddle my thumbs. I have always been a soldier.”

Gibbs looked thoughtful. “I may know someone looking for someone like you, if you don’t mind getting your hands dirty occasionally.”

“Gibbs,” Tony gasped. “I didn’t think you dabbled in the illegal stuff.”

“I don’t. Doesn’t mean I don’t know people who do.”

“I will consider it, provided it will not put me at odds with Tony.”

“Oh no, I don’t care, but Shannon does.”

Kort wrinkled his forehead. “Your relationship with Gibbs and his wife is very strange, yes?”

Tony shrugged. “It works for us.”

Kort gave him a questioning look at that. 

“What? It does. His wife doesn’t want him. I do. It works.”

“And what does his wife do while you hook up with him?”

Tony waved it off, “I think she’s hooking up with Diane, right now? I’m not really sure. It’s none of my business.”

“Wait. Shannon is Gibbs’ beard and he is hers?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Wow.”

“Like I said. It works for us.”

Kort nodded. He quietly placed the feelings he’d developed for Tony behind a wall. He would never let Tony know how hard he’d fallen for him. He would just be glad to have found a friend that would not leave him behind like his country had.

He had no idea how this arrangement would work out in the long run and if he actually joined the CIA or something similar, he would probably take more missions away from home, simply to not torture himself with something that would never be his. For now, though, he would take the win and count his blessings that he was no longer a prisoner and could live his life the way he wanted to. After all, America was the land of opportunities.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
